richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
King Noah
King Noah was a wicked monarch best known for burning the prophet Abinadi at the stake. King Noah, described in the Book of Mosiah, is said to have presided over a wicked kingdom guided by false priests. Background Appearance He is muscular and has fair skin along with black hair, eyebrows and blue eyes. He wears a Gold and green crown with a red gem and red feathers on it. He has a white fur cloak. He's adorned with golden gauntlets and belt over a black, green, red and yellow robe and brown leather strap over his upper body Film Roles ''Abinadi and King Noah At the beginning of the film, King Noah and his priests are parading through the city of Shilom. Noah tells a young priest named Alma that the people love him, who replies that it's not him they're praising, it's themselves. This annoys Noah until another priest named Amulon reassures the king that it doesn't matter if it's the nation or the king they're praising because it's him that made the nation great. When Noah begins giving a speech to the people of Shilom, he notices an angry crowd of citizens at the gate and orders his captain of the guard Gideon to put a stop to the riot. Gideon later brings the cause of the riot forward, revealed to be the prophet Abinadi, who has him thrown into prison. Sometime later, Amulon along with Alma and other priests have gathered in the king's thrown room for Abinadi's trial. During the trial, Abinadi preaches to King Noah and his court about how Christ will come and redeem them of their sins if they repent and obey. He also teaches how his arms of mercy extend towards everyone, including the wicked king and his weak and selfish priests. Angered by this sermon, King Noah orders Abinadi to be put to death, despite the protest of Alma, who believes the words of Abinadi. Noah orders Alma to leave his court and sends Gideon to kill him. Later, Abinadi is being burnt at the stake by King Noah, who Abinadi says will die the same way as he will die. King Noah and his priests watch as Abinadi burns to death. After the death of Abinadi, Alma preaches to the people in secret. In time, he forms the Church of Christ and baptizes all of those who have accepted the teachings of the deceased Abinadi. This catches King Noah's attention and he is irritated that hundreds of people have accepted Abinadi's teachings. Amulon tells the king that they've gathered at The Waters of Mormon. Noah orders Gideon to take his soldiers and kill all of the believers. The Lord warns Alma, and he tells his followers to pack their tents to escape into the wilderness. Later, Gideon and his men have found that Alma and his followers have escaped. Gideon angrily notes that King Noah sent them to murder hundreds of Nephites and that it will not happen again. Later, Gideon returns to the city of Shilom to execute Noah for the murder of Abinadi. After killing the king's pet jaguar and chasing him to a watchtower, Gideon has Noah cornered. Noah notices that the Lamanites are attacking the city and begs Gideon to spare his life. Reluctantly, Gideon spares him and tells Noah to lead their people to defend the city. Shortly after, King Noah orders all of the men in the city to follow him out of the city. When the men realize that King Noah had betrayed them to save his own life, King Noah is burnt to death, just as Abinadi Foretold. Amulon and the priests escape out of fear of being killed as they notice King Noah being burnt. King Noah is oddly mentioned again by Alma's wife in ''The Conversion of Alma the Younger. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters